Troublemaker
by Thursday-26
Summary: Jack's middle name is troublemaker. Explicit Jack/Bunnymund! M for a reason! Based off the song "Troublemaker" by Olly Murs. All characters and lyrics belong to their respective authors/writers.


**Friday**

The club was loud and obnoxious. Aster Bunnymund sat at the bar, rubbing his eyes tiredly and trying to remember how Tooth was able to drag him out to this place. She knows that he hates this club. It's always too loud with too many people with too little people he could go home with. After his rather bad break up with Koz, Tooth insisted he needed to go out to forget him. They really weren't meant for each other. Tooth always said their relationship was rotten, like bad eggs, and it needed to end.

So, here Aster sat, dressed in tight, black jeans with some dark brown boots sitting over top them and a dark gray shirt with a blue-gray vest overtop, and growling at everyone that passed him. Tooth always meant well, but she got distracted easily and was now dancing closely with some guy. She was drunk off her rocker and Aster would have to make sure she didn't do anything stupid. He thought absently of how to get her away from the guy when a short, white haired boy sat beside him, leaning over the bar and ordering a drink.

Aster's green eyes went wide as he looked over the boy. His form was lithe, corded with minimal muscles and seemed to flow like the wind; he was wearing brown jeans, flip-flops and a navy t-shirt with a hood. When Aster finally looked at the boy's face, icy, blue eyes were smirking at him. "Jack?" he choked out, disbelieving.

Jack chuckled and nodded, flipping the shot put in front of him down his throat. He offered money to the bartender, who refused the money, insisting it was on the house. A languid smirk stretched across his face as he thanked the bartender, who blushed and went to help other people. Aster felt bad for him and wasn't paying attention to Jack until Jack was leaning against him, his mouth at Aster's (incredibly sensitive) ears. "I thought you forgot about me," Jack pouted, his hand trailing down Aster's chest.

Aster shivered and put his hand over Jack's icy one. "Why are you here Jack?" Aster asked back breathlessly.

Jack huffed out a small laugh and nibbled on Aster's earlobe. Aster released Jack's wandering hand to grip on the barstool, so he wouldn't fall over. "Let me buy you a drink." Aster nodded before he could register what was said. Jack situated himself between Aster's legs and only leaned over the bar, refusing to leave his spot. He ordered two whiskeys, this time paying the bartender, but blowing him a kiss with it.

Aster barely noticed the glare shot at him from the liquor jockey as their drinks were put in front of them. He agreed that this didn't look right. Aster looked much older than Jack, probably because he's 12 years Jack's senior. Jack pushed the liquor into his hand and urged him to drink. Aster did, cautiously sipping at the amber liquid. Jack watched him over the rim of the glass, his eyes challenging, while his free hand roved over Aster's thighs and abdomen. Aster couldn't bring himself to get Jack to stop. He felt like putty in Jack's hands.

Jack put his empty glass on the bar, also grabbing Aster's empty glass and placing it beside his. He leaned into Aster's ear again. "Let's dance."

"I-I don't know…" Aster's argument was lost when he looked into Jack's eyes. He nodded and didn't miss the excited look in those blue eyes. Jack held onto his hand, pulling him out to the floor. Aster only followed, his legs shaky and threatening to give out on him.

Aster might have noticed Tooth's eyes on him as he was dragged out, but he couldn't be brought to care. His eyes were focused on the sway of Jack's hips and the curve of his ass. Aster might have groaned out loud at the pert muscle. It felt like only yesterday he was with that tight body. Where had Jack even been for the past few months?

That thought was cut off as Jack turned around and pressed their bodies together. He laced his fingers with Asters and moved them to his hips and swayed to the beat. Aster gripped onto those hips like a lifeline. He didn't even notice Jack moved his hands to his neck until he felt cold, long fingers lacing themselves into the hair at the base of his neck.

Aster saw Jack bite onto his lower lip, his eyebrows knit together in pleasure. At the sight of those pearly whites, Aster lost any control he might have had. He pressed their lips together hungrily, putting his hands onto Jack's backside and pulling him as close as he could get. Jack smirked against Aster's lips, letting himself get pulled in by those experience lips. A very familiar heat worked its way into Aster's belly. His mind was screaming at him to run; run as fast and as far as he can, but with those cold hands playing with his hair he forgot how to think.

Last time didn't end so well for Aster. He had to move out of town. Jack only meant trouble. Last time, Jack was just 17 and Aster was a tutor hired by his school, and Aster was just shy of 30. Jack was very, very good at convincing Aster to indulge in each other in the middle of school. Aster was lucky he was only fired and it was kept a secret otherwise he probably would have been facing jail time. It also meant he wasn't going to be employed at any more schools though. Now, he was stuck at a dead end desk job because he didn't have any other choice for now and jobs were limited even in the city. He just needed something to pay his rent and buy groceries.

That thought threw some cold water onto Aster's libido and he pulled away from those sinful lips. Jack's eyebrows knit together in confusion. Aster still held Jack's body close, seemingly unable to let go. Jack's tongue peeked out to lick his lips as he watched Aster through lidded eyes. "Fuck," Aster grumbled, turning around and walking away, but dragging Jack behind him by the hand. Jack followed obediently, a mischievous smirk on his lips.

Aster didn't even try to find Tooth to let her know he was leaving. He dragged Jack into a taxi and glared out the window the entire way home, without letting go of Jack's hand. Jack was fine sitting in silence, waiting for the taxi to show up at Aster's house. Once there, Aster made Jack pay for the ride, which made Jack glower at the man, but it was the least he could do since he nearly ruined his life almost a year ago.

Jack followed obediently to Aster's flat, keeping quiet. He knew that one wrong word and he'd end up on the street, unsatisfied. Aster pressed Jack against the closed door, hungrily attacking his lips and running his hands possessively over the boy's body. Jack moaned, letting himself be manhandled. Aster broke away suddenly and growled, "Do you have any idea what you **do** to me?" He obviously didn't care about an answer because he kept Jack's tongue and lips busy without waiting for a response. Jack didn't care either. He knew how he affected people.

Aster hooked Jack's legs around his hips and moved him away from the wall, blindly heading for the bedroom. He didn't care he slammed the white-haired boy into the drywall more than once. In fact, he relished in the pained moans that escaped his mouth. Jack didn't mind being roughed around either. He gripped at Aster's shoulders, digging into the skin in retaliation, but his grip weakened every time he was slammed into another wall.

Finally, Jack felt the sickening feeling of falling then landing on a soft mattress. He let his legs fall from Aster's hips and the soles of his feet rested on the mattress. Aster stayed in between his legs, rubbing their bodies together. "How old are you now?" Aster panted, pulling away only an inch.

Jack's hands moved up and down Aster's torso, sneaking underneath the shirt he wore, the vest long gone. "Would you stop?" Jack replied breathlessly, arching towards the hard body above him. Aster tried to articulate that he'd stop, but he reattached their lips and attacked Jack's pants.

He could feel Jack's smile on his lips and it sent white-hot rage through his body. The sound of ripping fabric filled the air. Suddenly, Jack's lower body was exposed and Jack could care less that he probably wouldn't be able to wear his pants when he snuck out later. Aster pulled away long enough to tear Jack's shirt off over his head, mussing up the white hair more, and reattaching their lips and grabbing onto his thin wrists. Jack felt a little uncomfortable with the amount of clothes Aster was wearing, but Aster's grip on his wrists prevented him from trying to fix that.

Aster rubbed his clothed erection over Jack's exposed one. Jack moaned loudly. He couldn't tell if it hurt or if it felt good, he could only tell once Aster did it again. Jack broke away from those lips. "Aster! It—" Jack whined, cut off when he did it again.

"What? Hurts? I know," Aster smirked, licking a line up the column of Jack's throat, "Beg me to do something else." He mumbled that last part beneath Jack's jaw. Jack pursed his lips. He doesn't beg. He makes his partners beg for him. He makes his partners go crazy with need, not the other way around. Aster waited patiently, nipping and sucking at the exposed neck and collarbone. When he got no response after a while, he thrust again, drawing out a pained moan from the smaller boy.

Jack was trying to squirm away, to try and come up with something to regain the control in this encounter. One more harsh thrust made a plan click into place. He leaned up, nipping at Aster's ears, making the older male freeze and shudder a breath. "Aster," Jack whispered, almost conversationally, the icy breath tickling his ear. Aster shivered, waiting. "Aster," Jack continued, "I feel so… empty." He took a shuddering breath, arching into the man a little bit. "Fill me up."

Aster swore he could hear something snap, probably his sanity, and he tore at his own clothes, tossing them away. Jack smirked internally, keeping his face wonton so Aster would just do what he wanted. Once Aster was naked, he pressed on top of Jack again, but he didn't restrict his hands again. Jack's cold hands went straight to Aster's hair and pulled him into a demanding kiss, all teeth and tongue. Aster groaned and rubbed the sensitive points on Jack's hips, making the younger squirm around.

Jack couldn't move too much, Aster's grip being too strong. He pulled Aster's hair, pulling the older man's lips off of his and moved his own to Aster's sensitive ears and bit down. Aster spasmed, rocking against Jack, making their aching lengths rub together, making both of them moan loudly, uncaring that they both sounded needy.

Aster's lips, now removed from Jack's, nibbled on his neck, moving down the lithe body quickly, heading for the bottom of the V in his hipbones. Jack moaned, trying to arch up, but failing. His legs were thrown over Aster's shoulders as Aster wrapped his lips around the head of Jack's cock. Aster wasted no time and bobbed up and down eagerly. Jack's heels dug into Aster's back while his fingers were tangled in his hair, encouraging him to move faster.

Dry fingers probed at Jack's entrance suddenly, causing him to jerk away from the intrusion. The fingers moved away, so Jack relaxed again. He doesn't like being prepared dry and he's definitely not drunk enough to not care. Those fingers returned, still dry. Jack sat up and smacked Aster on the back of his head, making Aster look up at him, shocked and angry. "I don't do dry, not sober anyways," Jack offered as an explanation, smiling licentiously.

Aster raised a challenging eyebrow and pushed Jack in the chest, knocking him onto his back. He used to momentum to fold Jack so his hole was in front of his face. After a moment, Jack recognized the position and groaned happily, relaxing into the sheets. Aster's tongue teased over his entrance, swirling around the pucker before poking inside. Jack moaned, gripping at the sheets above his head and arching as best as he could into that mouth.

He continued to suckle, and occasionally bite, at the entrance, then dropped his hips onto the bed without warning. It shocked Jack and he looked confusedly at his partner. Aster leaned over him, rummaging through a nightstand. Jack took advantage of the new angle and nibbled on the nipple in front of his face, while running his hand down to the heavy erection between his legs and stroking it lazily. Aster's movements became frantic as he became increasingly frustrated he could hardly do anything.

After a little more fumbling and teasing, Aster emerged with a foil package and a bottle of lube. He crashed his lips onto Jack's once more, demanding entrance and sucking on the boy's tongue hungrily. Jack whined, tasting himself of that tongue, and gripping at the back of Aster's head tightly, trying to press their bodies together.

Aster coated his fingers in lube and pushed them inside Jack without warning. He didn't get hit this time as he quickly stretched out the hole. Jack moaned loudly, squirming and pushing back at the fingers teasing him. Aster wasn't exactly patient right now, so he added more fingers probably sooner than he should have, but Jack wasn't complaining.

Sitting back on his haunches, he tore open the foil package and put the condom on, finally rubbing his erection with lube. Jack watched hungrily, blush high on his cheeks that match the red that runs down his chest to that glistening hole. He pushed the head of his erection in slowly, careful not to hurt the boy. Jack moaned and relaxed against the intrusion, using his heels to push the man in further.

Aster bit his lip, trying not to make too much noise as that familiar warmth wrapped itself around his dick. Once he was fully seated, he took a second, taking deep breaths. Jack whined again, wiggling his hips, "Move Aster." He snapped his hips without thought, causing Jack to moan loudly. Aster tried to control the pace; moving slowly and savoring that feeling he's been missing ever since he moved (and will never admit to anyone). Jack wasn't having any of that though. Somehow, he flipped them over, his palms flat against Aster's toned chest.

He moved as fast as he could, jackhammering himself onto Aster's cock, without falling off. Jack moaned, grapping at his own erection and pumping along. Aster grit his teeth at the sight, unable to help his hips thrusting up to meet Jack every time he fell down. Strong hands gripped on narrow hips, trying to control the speed, but really only holding on for the ride. Jack's free hand gripped at the hand on his left hip, holding on as well.

Jack was moaning loudly, uncaring how desperate he looked as he fucked himself on Aster's manhood. "Oh god… Aster," he whimpered, his orgasm approaching quickly and his legs protesting the erratic movement. Aster couldn't help himself as he flipped them over again, but didn't slow down the movement. "Oh my God!" Jack screamed, legs wrapping around Aster's waist and his left hand gripping at the headboard. It was flat, but it didn't stop him from pushing against the man thrusting into him.

"Jack," Aster growled, mashing their lips together.

Their movement was too erratic to keep their lips melded together, so tongues rubbed against one another, trying to get that contact. "Aster, I'm so close," Jack whispered, moving his hand to Aster's shoulder now.

Aster's fingers dug into Jack's hips, hard enough to leave bruises, but neither of them cared. He pushed harder, deeper, drawing out more pleasured moans and getting close to the end himself. Suddenly, Jack's pearly white teeth dug into his shoulder and his muscles spasmed around Aster's dick. Warmth splashed between their bodies. The bite on his shoulder drove him over the edge, thrusting as deep as he could go and releasing, mumbling Jack's name.

They stayed suspended for a few moments, trying to catch their breaths and waiting for that blinding white to recede from their vision. Aster moved first, pulling out and pulling off the condom, tying it off and tossing it somewhere. He collapsed next to Jack on his stomach, still breathing heavily.

Aster never knew what to say after his encounters with Jack. They were too intense for words. Jack pushed on his side, urging him to turn over. Aster groaned, laying on his side and Jack snuggled into his body. His arms wound around the smaller male without a second thought. Jack pulled the blanket over them as well, quickly falling to sleep next to him.

Aster watched the boy's face, admiring the beauty that was Jack. In these moments he could pretend that Jack was actually his, but he knew when he woke up Jack would be long gone and only come back when he wanted. He kissed the top of Jack's head, ignoring the heartbreak he felt and falling asleep slowly, the even breathing Jack was giving off lulling him to sleep.


End file.
